KKPCALM39/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM39-Kirarin interrupts while Elder tries to talk about the assembly.png|Kirarin interrupts the Elder while he tries to talk about the upcoming fairy assembly KKPCALM39-Ichika is super excited about the fairy assembly.png|Ichika is super excited about the fairy assembly KKPCALM39-Kirarin stuck in Elder's body.png|Kirarin stuck in the Elder's body KKPCALM39-Gummy appears.png|Gummy appears KKPCALM39-The rest of Gummy's group is there too.png|The rest of Gummy's group is there too KKPCALM39-The girls see all the fairies who have come.png|The girls see all the fairies who have come KKPCALM39-Yukari wonders why Diable hasn't been around.png|Yukari wonders why Diable hasn't been around KKPCALM39-Grave boasting about his Diable car to Elisio.png|Grave boasts about his Diable car to Elisio KKPCALM39-Elisio calms Diable with just his hand.png|Elisio can calm Diable with just his hand KKPCALM39-Cures in front of assembly.png|The Cures in front of the fairy assembly KKPCALM39-Elders open the assembly.png|The fairy elders open the assembly KKPCALM39-Projection Noir appears.png|Shadow play: Noir appears KKPCALM39-Gummy Choucrea working the projector.png|Gummy and Choucrea handle the projections KKPCALM39-Projection Lumière appears.png|Shadow play: Lumière appears KKPCALM39-Pekorin dressed up as Lumière.png|Pekorin dressed up as Lumière KKPCALM39-Projection Noir defeated.png|Shadow play: Noir is defeated KKPCALM39-Cures watching the projection.png|The Cures watching the shadow play KKPCALM39-Projection Noir returns.png|Shadow play: Noir returns KKPCALM39-Gummy's group talking about Noir.png|Gummy's group remember how fearsome Noir's power is KKPCALM39-Parfait caught up in the story.png|Parfait is totally caught up in the story KKPCALM39-Presenting KKPCALM.png|Presenting: Kirakira Pretty Cure À La Mode KKPCALM39-Fairies unimpressed with the Cures.png|The fairies aren't impressed with the Cures KKPCALM39-Elders doubt the Cures.png|The fairy elders doubt the Cures can help them KKPCALM39-Whip knows what to do.png|Whip knows what to do KKPCALM39-Parfait Whip passing out sweets.png|Parfait and Whip passing out sweets to the fairies KKPCALM39-Custard Macaron passing out sweets.png|Custard and Macaron passing out sweets to the fairies KKPCALM39-Chocolat Gelato passing out sweets.png|Chocolat and Gelato passing out sweets to the fairies KKPCALM39-Sweets are full of kirakiraru.png|The sweets are full of kirakiraru KKPCALM39-Elders cheered up by kirakiraru.png|The elders are cheered up by the kirakiraru KKPCALM39-Cures inviting fairies to work together.png|The Cures invite the fairies to work together KKPCALM39-Fairies cheered up.png|The fairies are cheered up now KKPCALM39-Elders ask the Cures to teach them.png|The elders beg the Cures to teach them KKPCALM39-Julio gives a belt to Gummy.png|Flashback: Julio gives a belt to Gummy KKPCALM39-Gummy transformed by belt.png|Flashback:Gummy transformed by the belt KKPCALM39-Gummy watching over Pikario.png|Gummy watches over Pikario KKPCALM39-Gummy leaves a donut for Pikario.png|Gummy leaves a donut for Pikario KKPCALM39-Kirarin touched by Gummy's gesture.png|Kirarin is touched by Gummy's gesture KKPCALM39-Ichika teaching fairies.png|Ichika teaching fairies KKPCALM39-Himari teaching fairies.png|Himari teaching fairies KKPCALM39-Aoi carrying ingredients.png|Aoi and fairies carrying ingredients KKPCALM39-Yukari teaching fairies.png|Yukari teaching fairies KKPCALM39-Akira teaching fairies.png|Akira teaching fairies KKPCALM39-Ciel teaching fairies.png|Ciel teaching fairies KKPCALM39-The girls help the fairies make sweets.png|The girls help the fairies make sweets KKPCALM39-Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|"Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru!" KKPCALM39-The fairies succeeded in making sweets.png|The fairies succeeded in making sweets KKPCALM39-Elder Pekorin watching the fairies.png|The Elder and Pekorin watch the fairies from KiraPati KKPCALM39-Grave on the way.png|Grave is on the way KKPCALM39-Crystal Animals warn the girls.png|The Crystal Animals warn the girls about the approaching danger KKPCALM39-Grave arrives in Ichigozaka.png|Grave arrives in Ichigozaka KKPCALM39-Diable cloud spreading in Ichigozaka.png|Diable clouds spreading through Ichigozaka KKPCALM39-Diable cloud transforms people.png|The clouds transform the people KKPCALM39-Bibury remembers the Diable clouds.png|Bibury remembers the Diable clouds from her youth KKPCALM39-Grave watching from his car.png|Grave watches the town from his car KKPCALM39-The girls see Ichigozaka covered in clouds.png|From the mountain the girls see the town covered in clouds KKPCALM39-Grave gloating.png|Grave gloats about his work KKPCALM39-The town is full of nendos.png|The town is full of nendos KKPCALM39-The girls are shocked to see the town full of nendos.png|The girls are shocked to see their town filled with nendos KKPCALM39-Whip dodges a nendo.png|Whip dodges a nendo KKPCALM39-Macaron dodges a nendo.png|Macaron dodges a nendo KKPCALM39-Parfait chased by nendos.png|Parfait chased by nendos KKPCALM39-Whip hops over a nendo.png|Whip hops over a nendo KKPCALM39-A nendo's head broken.png|The head of one of the nendos broke open KKPCALM39-Whip shocked to see the nendo was the Grocery Shop Owner.png|Whip is shocked to see the nendo was the Grocery Shop Owner KKPCALM39-Gelato Custard chased by a nendo.png|Gelato and Custard chased by a nendo KKPCALM39-Custard shocked to see Risa.png|Custard is shocked to see Risa KKPCALM39-Gelato shocked to see Hiroki.png|Gelato is shocked to see Hiroki KKPCALM39-Grave with his nendo army.png|Grave and his nendo army KKPCALM39-Macaron Chocolat realize all the townpeople have been transformed into nendos.png|Macaron and Chocolat realize all the townspeople have been transformed into nendos KKPCALM39-Whip says she can't fight the nendos.png|Whip says she can't fight the nendos KKPCALM39-Angry Macaron attacks Grave.png|In anger, Macaron attacks Grave KKPCALM39-Grave stays cool under Macaron's attack.png|Grave stays cool under Macaron's attack KKPCALM39-Grave dodges Macaron's attack.png|Grave dodges Macaron's attack KKPCALM39-Grave proud smile.png|Grave smiles proudly KKPCALM39-Grave threatening Macaron.png|Grave threatening Macaron KKPCALM39-Diable car growl.png|Grave's car growls KKPCALM39-Grave reveals he used Diable for his car.png|Grave reveals he used Diable for his car KKPCALM39-Chocolat shocked that Grave would do this to Diable.png|Chocolat is shocked that Grave would do this to Diable KKPCALM39-Custard hit by Grave's attack.png|Custard hit by Grave's attack KKPCALM39-Parfait saves Custard.png|Parfait saves Custard KKPCALM39-Grave releasing power from his car.png|Grave releases power from his car KKPCALM39-Grave sucking in dark kirakiraru.png|Grave sucks in the dark kirakiraru KKPCALM39-Grave powered up.png|Grave powered up KKPCALM39-Grave resists Animal Go Round.png|Grave resists Animal Go Round! KKPCALM39-Animals turned back into crystal.png|The animals turned back into crystals KKPCALM39-Pekorin spinning through the air.png|Pekorin spins through the air KKPCALM39-Pekorin caught by Bibury.png|Pekorin is caught by Bibury KKPCALM39-Pekorin doesn't want to leave her friends behind.png|Pekorin doesn't want to leave her friends behind KKPCALM39-Bibury Pekorin surrounded by nendos.png|Bibury and Pekorin surrounded by nendos KKPCALM39-Bibury Pekorin scared by nendos.png|Bibury and Pekorin scared by nendos KKPCALM39-Bibury Pekorin warning the fairies.png|Bibury and Pekorin warn the fairies about the nendos KKPCALM39-Fairies scared by nendos.png|Fairies scared by the approaching nendos KKPCALM39-Fairy stampede.png|Fairy stampede KKPCALM39-Gummy will bring the Elder along.png|Gummy says he will bring the Elder along KKPCALM39-Inside Ichigoyama.png|Inside Ichigoyama KKPCALM39-The fairies realize they're powerless against Grave.png|The fairies realize they're powerless against Grave KKPCALM39-Cures surrounded by nendos.png|The Cures surrounded by nendos KKPCALM39-Cures and nendos alike blown away by Grave's attack.png|Cures and nendos alike are blown away by Grave's attack KKPCALM39-Bibury notices the incoming nendos.png|Bibury notices the mass of nendos rushing into the mountain KKPCALM39-Bibury strikes back.png|Bibury strikes out.. KKPCALM39-Bibury shields the fairies from the nendos.png|..and throws up a shield to protect the fairies from the nendos KKPCALM39-Bibury knocked down by a nendo.png|Bibury is knocked down by a nendo KKPCALM39-The fairies step in front of Bibury.png|The fairies step in front of Bibury KKPCALM39-Nendos blinded by light.png|The nendos are suddenly blinded by a bright light KKPCALM39-Bibury surprised to see Julio.png|Bibury is surprised to see Julio again KKPCALM39-Cures brought down by Grave.png|The Cures can't stand up against Grave KKPCALM39-Grave smash.png|Grave is about to smash the Cures KKPCALM39-Grave hit by Julio's light.png|Grave is suddenly hit by a beam of light KKPCALM39-Grave blinded by Julio's light.png|Grave is blinded by Julio's light KKPCALM39-Grave about to punch Julio.png|Grave tries to punch Julio KKPCALM39-The Cures are surprised to see Julio.png|The Cures are surprised to see Julio KKPCALM39-Julio tells the Cures he'll handle Grave.png|Julio tells the Cures he'll handle Grave KKPCALM39-Julio is back.png|Julio is back Wallpapers Wall_kira_39_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM39.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode